The Meaning Of Friendship
by LadyOfElves
Summary: EstelAragorn learns the meaning of friendship.


**Author: ** LadyOfElves

**Disclaimer: ** They all belong to Tolkein!

**Rating: **K

**Author's Notes: ** Estel is Aragorn, for those of you who are not aware of the elven name he was given by Elrond. Enjoy the story!!!

**The Meaning Of Friendship**

"Why don't you just give it up Estel. You're not one of us and you never will be."

Estel scowled at the elf before him. "So I'm not your kind. That doesn't mean that you have to exclude me from your hunting trips and archery tournaments."

The elf took a few steps closer to him and leaned in close to Estel's face. "You are a human. You can't keep up with us. Now go somewhere where you can actually fit in."

"I don't understand why you can't just let me come with you. This is ridiculous," Estel didn't usually lose his temper, but this elf was starting to get to him.

"Forget it. Go away and leave us alone, human."

Estel shook his head, not believing that after living here in Rivendell for twenty years that the elves still couldn't accept him. Yes, he was a human, but what did that matter. He had gone on hunting trips a million times with his brothers and Glorfindel. So why were these elves excluding him from everything? Frustrated, Estel stalked off, stomping through the hallways, ignoring the servants that asked if he was alright. He didn't want to be bothered. He got to his room and slammed the door behind him. He threw himself on his bed and fell asleep instantly, a small tear falling down his cheek.

"Ada? Have you seen Estel lately?" Elrohir hated to interrupt is father's work but this was important.

Elrond looked up at his son. "Not since breakfast this morning. I thought he was leaving on a hunting trip with a party of elves this afternoon."

Elrohir shook his head. "He wasn't with them when they returned. One of them said that he hadn't went with them."

"That's odd. Estel was extremely excited about going. Why would he not go?" Elrond stood up from his desk. Then it dawned on him. "I wonder if maybe something went wrong."

"Like what ada? Estel doesn't have as many problems with fitting in anymore. I mean, he's pretty much earned the respect of a lot of elves here," Elrohir watched his father shuffle through some papers.

Elrond shook his head. "There are a few that still give him a hard time about being a human."

Elrohir looked at his father, surprised. "You're kidding right? You mean to tell me that there are still people out there that can't accept him?"

"I'm afraid so ion-nin. I kid you not," Elrond started to walk towards the study doors. "Estel has told me about a few of them. He said that he wouldn't let them get him down, but maybe something got out of hand."

"Where are you going ada?" Elrohir stared at his father.

Elrond continued walking, Elrohir following close behind. "I'm going to go talk to him, see what's wrong."

Elrohir nodded his head. "Good idea, may I come with you?"

"I think it would be best for you to wait out here while I talk to him. He might get frustrated with two people asking him questions right and left," Elrond squeezed his sons shoulder affectionately and watched him walk off down the hallway to his own room. Softly, he knocked on the door.

Estel opened his eyes, blurry from sleep. The knocking on his door had woken him up. He was glad for it. He would've slept the entire day away. He stood up and padded over to his door and opened it slowly. Elrond stood there, a concerned look on his face.

"Hello ada. Is there something I can help you with?"

Elrond shook his head. "No, but I'm thinking that you might need some help right about now."

Estel looked at his father, confused. "Please, come in."

"Thank you Estel," Elrond stepped into the clean room and sat down in a chair.

Estel sat down on the end of his bed across from Elrond. "What did you want to talk to me about ada?"

Elrond leaned forward in his chair. "I was told that you didn't go with the hunting party this afternoon. Why not?"

"I didn't go because I wasn't allowed to go," Estel felt all his anger and frustration return upon the memory of what had happened.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Elrond watched his sons face, contorted with anger.

Estel looked down at the floor. "They said that I didn't fit in because I was a human. They said that I couldn't keep up. They said that I wasn't an elf and would never be one. I was so mad ada that I didn't want to go any longer. I just wanted to get away from their incriminating looks. I hate not belonging ada. I hate it so much."

Elrond offered a sympathetic look. "Don't listen to them Estel. You should know better than to take anything that they say seriously. Tell me who said that to you and I'll see to it that they get a serious talk from me. I won't tolerate them treating you like this."

"No, ada. This is something that I have to learn to deal with. I appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but this is my problem to overcome, not yours," Estel smiled sadly at Elrond who embraced him tightly.

"Someday Estel you will meet someone who will like you for who you are. They'll be your friend and care about you and they won't care that you're a human," Elrond smiled as Estel nodded his head and hugged him back.

Estel pulled away and smiled. "Do you really mean that ada?"

Elrond nodded his head. "Yes, Estel, I do."

Elrohir and Elladan looked up as their brother entered the room. Elrohir stood up and looked him over, checking for any signs that he was unhappy or distressed.

"Are you alright Estel? What happened this afternoon?" Elrohir looked into Estel's blue-grey eyes. They weren't sad and they weren't angry, so maybe things were okay now.

Estel smiled at his brother. "I am fine Elrohir. I talked to ada about it and everything is fine."

Elladan smiled at them and motioned for Estel to sit down next to him. "Do we need to beat anyone up? Because if we do, you know we'd be more than happy to do it for you."

Elrohir rolled his eyes and Estel laughed. "Thank you Elladan, but that won't be necessary. I have handled it and I'll be alright. I promise."

Elrohir laid his hand o Estel's shoulder. "Good, because we don't like you to be unhappy, even for a single moment."

Just then a servant dashed into the room and bowed before the three of them. "Sons of Elrond the guests from Mirkwood have arrived."

Elladan and Elrohir's faces lit up. Estel's smile disappeared, non-existent. Elladan jumped up from his seat as did Elrohir, and both dashed for the door. Elrohir turned to look at Estel. "Are you coming or what Estel?"

Estel forced a small smile. "Yeah, I'll be there in a moment."

Smiling Elrohir followed Elladan out of the room, Estel following slowly behind.

"Please wipe that sour look off of your face Legolas. You're starting to put me in a similar mood by just looking at you," Thranduil shook his head and tried to smile at the people that had crowded around the gates to welcome him and his escorts to Rivendell.

Legolas sighed heavily and tried to force a small smile. "I can't help it ada. Sometimes I don't understand why I am friends with these people."

Thranduil looked over at his son and frowned. "Listen to me. I know that you're angry with the happenings of the past few weeks, but this is your chance to forget about it and have a good time. This is a vacation. Meet someone new. Make new friends. Do anything you want, as long as you stay out of trouble."

"Yes, ada. I suppose that I could try," Legolas plastered a fake smile to his handsome face, his smile not quite reaching his bright blue eyes.

It was nice to just be in his room away from everyone. Sometimes it was just too much to greet guests and go through the whole feasting and partying deal. Estel took off his formal robes and stripped down to his tunic and leggings. That was the other thing that he could never get used to, wearing robes. Sure, they looked nice, but they were confining and uncomfortable.

Estel smiled to himself remembering the Prince of Mirkwood. What was his name? Ah, yes, Legolas Greenleaf. He was very kind and interesting to talk to. For once, Estel had felt like he was making a connection with someone. It was a strange but wonderful feeling to feel that you actually were liked by someone. Legolas had talked to him all night about everything and anything that he wanted to talk about. Now that the night was over, Estel had found himself wishing that he was still talking to the prince, laughing and joking with him like they had been childhood friends. Smiling again, Estel pulled down the sheets of his bed and climbed in. It had been a long night and the art of making friends wasn't exactly an easy task.

"Good morning Legolas? Did you sleep well?" Elrohir laid a hand on Legolas' shoulder and lead him to the table to eat breakfast.

Legolas smiled at him. "I slept very well, thank you. Is your brother around?"

Elrohir laughed. "He's right there in front of you!"

"No, I meant Estel," Legolas sat down next to Elrohir.

Elladan frowned. "You don't like me anymore?"

Legolas laughed again. "Of course I like you Elladan. I did not mean to hurt your feelings."

"Why are you looking for Estel?" Elrohir grabbed a couple of grapes and popped them into his mouth, watching the prince eat a strawberry.

"I just wanted to get a chance to talk to him again, that's all," Legolas ate a couple more strawberries before standing up and politely excusing himself.

Elrohir looked at Elladan. "I wonder what will become of this new friendship that seems to be blossoming."

Elladan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but if you ask me, they both could use it."

Elrohir nodded his head in agreement. Estel had been too withdrawn lately. And from what Thranduil had told them last night, Legolas had been the same way. Maybe they needed each other to pull the other out of the dark hole that seemed to have swallowed them whole.

Legolas walked the gardens, looking for Estel. He found him soon enough. Estel was situated underneath a tall oak tree reading a book. He looked peaceful, but something didn't sit well with Legolas. Looking at Estel like that made him wonder if there might be some reason as to why he was by himself all the time. Legolas put a smile on his face and walked up to the human.

"Good morning Estel."

Estel looked up from his book into the handsome face of the prince. "Good morning Legolas. Did you sleep well last night?"

Legolas nodded his head. "I slept well, thank you. May I join you?"

"Of course you may. Have a seat," Estel moved some other books that were on the ground so that Legolas could sit down next to him.

"I was wondering Estel, why are you always on your own? Shouldn't you be out hunting with the other warriors or guarding the borders with your brothers?" Legolas heard the human sigh.

Estel looked back down at his book. "It's a rather touchy subject for me to talk about."

Legolas hated the sadness his Estel's voice. "It's that bad?"

"Yes, it's that bad. Let's just say that I'm still not accepted here among certain people so they restrict me when it comes to hunting and things like that," Estel closed his book and looked at Legolas' face. He didn't really like the sympathy that he saw in Legolas' eyes, but what could he do about it?

"That's terrible. Won't you please talk to me about it? Maybe I can help you in some way," Legolas wasn't expecting the sudden outburst that followed from the normally quiet human.

"Just let it go! I am so sick and tired of everyone trying to talk to me about everything that happens to me! I just want to be left alone to deal with it on my own! I know that the elves here think I can't take care of myself. I know what they call me behind my back! I don't belong here! I know that! But the least everyone could do is at least pretend to like me! That's all I ask!"

Legolas stared at the human, completely aghast. Estel wiped a tear from his cheek and dashed off towards the palace, leaving behind a very lost and somewhat angry prince.

Elrond shuffled through the papers in his hand while walking down the hallway on the way to his study. He was turning the corner when someone ran into him. They both fell to the ground, the papers scattered everywhere. Elrond shook his head and looked ahead of him to see who it was that had knocked him over. It was Estel, and he was crying.

"Estel? What's wrong? I never see you cry."

Estel stood up quickly and without saying a word, fled down the hallway in the direction that he was originally headed.

Elrond watched Estel. "ESTEL! COME BACK!"

It was no use. The young human was down the hall and around the corner before Elrond could chase after him. Elrond shook his head. He picked up his papers and put them in his study on his desk. He then went in search of Estel. Something was wrong and it wasn't anything small.

Estel rushed around his room, stuffing his clothes in his travel bag. He packed his leather-bound journal that was given to him by Elrond and his knives that the twins had given him. The tears just didn't want to stop, no matter how hard he tried to stop them from falling. He figured that he should just leave Rivendell and never return. It made perfect sense to him. Why stay in a place where you don't fit in and no one likes you?

He closed up his travel bag and headed outside to the stables. Luckily, no one was working there that afternoon and he could get away unnoticed. He attached his bag to his horse, Lyriad's, saddle. He swung himself up onto the horse and rode out of there like he was being pursued by an army of orcs. He reached the border of Rivendell and turned to look at the elven city one last time before turning away and riding off. He never looked back after that, he didn't intend on looking back ever again.

"Wat do you mean he's gone?" Elrond glared at his captain of the guard.

Glorfindel bowed his head, not wanting to look his friend in the eye. "His horse isn't in its stall and his clothes and belongings are gone."

Elrond sat down at his desk and put his head in his hands. For the first time since his wife passed to the Grey Havens, he wanted to cry. Estel was his son, blob relation or not, it didn't matter. He just wanted Estel back home where he belonged.

"We will find him Elrond. He can't be that far away," Glorfindel offered his friend a small smile.

"We have to find him Fin. I don't want to begin to think what could happen to him out there," Elrond sat back in his chair and looked at his friend.

Glorfindel smiled again. "He's smart, Elrond, smarter than Erestor. He's tougher than me at some times. He can handle himself until we get to him. You taught him well, as did the twins, on weaponry. So he should be able to defend himself should any harm befall him. So relax and let us go find him."

Elrond shook his head. "I have a weird feeling that Estel needed to get away. Maybe we could give him a few days before running after him. He needs to clear his mind."

"Are you sure about that Elrond?" Glorfindel gave his friend a skeptical look.

"I am sure. Arrange the search party. You may leave in a few days."

Glorfindel bowed politely and walked out of the study. Elrond watched him leaving, hoping against all hope that his Estel was safe and unharmed in his time of hardship.

He drank his ale in silence. He didn't talk to anyone. He didn't really care to. All he wanted was to keep to himself and be left alone. Every now and then someone would try to make small talk with him, but he either ignored them or told them in a curt tone to leave him alone. He wasn't at all happy with what had been going on in his life and he just wanted to be left alone.

"Sir? Sir?"

Estel grumbled angrily and looked up from his mug of ale. "What?"

It was a young girl, no more than twelve years old. "I wondered if you had any spare change sir. I haven't eaten in days and me and my brother are awfully hungry."

"Here," he tossed her two silver coins. "One for you and one for your brother."

The girl's face brightened up with her young smile. "Thank you so much. You are a lifesaver!"

Estel let the smallest of smiles touch his lips before hiding it away again and taking on his stoic 'leave-me-alone' look. It hadn't taken him long to reach the village of Bree. He had traveled for a week before finally stopping in the small town to take a rest and eat some food. He wondered why Elrond hadn't had him tracked down by now. Maybe he was being spied on and he didn't know it.

He stood up slowly, left three silver coins on the table, and walked up the stairs to the small room that he had rented for the night. He didn't want to stay in one place too long. That would make it too easy for him to be tracked down and dragged back to Rivendell, back to the one place where he didn't belong.

Night was falling and the noise downstairs was beginning to die down as people began to leave for home. Home. The one word that never existed to him. He thought it did at one point, but he was convinced that he was wrong. He pulled on a night shirt and a pair of sleep pants and crawled into the soft warm bed. It wasn't the same as sleeping in his bed back in Rivendell. He felt safe in Rivendell. Now, everywhere he went, he had to watch his back. It was like his whole life had crumbled before him and no one cared or wanted to care.

He rolled over to his side to look out the window. As his eyes grew heavier, he thought he saw lights in the distance, and travelers. There was something about them that made them almost glow in the evening light. Too tired to care, Estel let his eyes fall into a dreamless sleep.

Glorfindel knocked on the heavy wooden door. An elderly man opened a small window and stared at him skeptically.

"What do you want?"

"We are here looking for someone. We believe he's staying at the Inn of the Prancing Pony. Please, let us pass," Glorfindel watched the old man nod his head and close the window. The wooden doors opened slowly, allowing Glorfindel and his party of elves to pass through.

The streets were empty. Not a single person was in sight. It was not unusual. It was very late and everyone was bound to be safe in bed at this hour of the night. Glorfindel looked over at the elf next to him and smiled sadly.

"We'll find him Legolas. Stop beating yourself up about his departure," He squeezed the prince's shoulder affectionately, eliciting a small smile from the young prince.

Legolas was thankful that Glorfindel was being so kind and patient with him. "I am sorry that I am being so troublesome. I'm just concerned for Estel. What if he's hurt? I could never forgive myself."

Glorfindel smiled again. "Friends worry about one another. That's just the way it is and you can't escape it."

Legolas stared at him for a moment. What was that supposed to mean? Was Glorfindel saying that he and the young human were friends? It made him smile to think about Estel as his friend. It's not that Legolas didn't have friends back at home in Mirkwood, they just weren't exactly the type of friends that you could really trust and count on. Estel seemed like one person who was easy to trust and fun to be around. He brought out a light in Legolas that hadn't been seen in so long. Legolas smiled to himself. It was time to find that stubborn human and take him home to Rivendell where he belonged.

Glorfindel leaped off his horse and allowed a stable boy to take it to the stables for a good feeding and rest. Legolas and the other elves did the same, following Glorfindel into the small inn. Their hoods were drawn up to hide their ears. The people of Bree didn't exactly like outsiders or strange races entering their town unless it was necessary. Even though this was necessary, they had to take certain precautions to avoid any trouble.

Legolas looked around the inn. There were about thirty tables set up with four chairs to a table. A small fire was blazing in the little fireplace. It had a homey feeling to it but it reeked of ale and dirty humans.

The owner of the inn approached the party of elves, unknowing of who they were, and smiled at them kindly. "Welcome to the Prancing Pony. How may I help you young sirs?"

A few of the elves sniggered at being called young, but silenced themselves at the sharp look given to them by Legolas. Glorfindel nodded at Legolas, silently thanking him. "We are here looking for someone, perhaps you know who he is?"

"I might know him. Can't guarantee it, but maybe," the owner sat them down and brought them red wine and fresh baked bread to snack on.

Legolas gave the owner a hopeful look. "He's rather young. About twenty years old. He's tall and has shoulder length brown hair and silver-grey eyes. He goes by the name of Estel."

The owner stroked his beard in thought. "Estel, Estel. Hmmm… oh yes! I know him. He rented room 9 upstairs for the night. Poor lad looked like he didn't have a friend in the world when he first got here. I had to stop serving him ale after his fifteenth mug. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that he was trying to drink himself sick."

Glorfindel and Legolas looked at each other, worry lining their ageless faces. Glorfindel turned his attention back to the owner. "We are family of his. He ran away from home about a week ago. We tracked him here. We're very worried about him. Is he okay?"

"He's just fine. Sleeping like a baby. My wife went into his room earlier to check up on him, just to see if he was holding his ale alright. She was afraid that he had made himself sick and wanted to care for him if he needed it," the owner smiled at them and stood up from the table to get another bottle of wine, the first bottle having been finished off rather quickly.

Legolas sighed a sigh of relief. At least Estel was safe and unharmed. Glorfindel too looked relieved. He smiled at the owner. "Thank you for all that you have done. We will rent a few rooms for the night and leave tomorrow morning."

The owner watched them walk up the stairs. He smiled at them. "You can have the rooms free of charge, your young Estel's room is free too."

Glorfindel smiled and nodded his head. "Thank you very much, but it isn't necessary. We can pay you."

"It won't be necessary. Friendship is worth more than all the money in the world. Enjoy yourselves and goodnight."

Legolas watched the owner walk away. It was rare that you met humans as hospitable as he was. The party of elves climbed the stairs and went into their rooms, tired and exhausted from the week of non-stop traveling.

The sun was just peeking above the horizon when he opened his eyes. He had a terrible headache and his body ached all over. Estel sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. It was then that he heard breathing in his room, and it wasn't him that he was hearing. He turned his head to the side and his eyes widened. There was Legolas, the prince that he had befriended in Rivendell. What was he doing here?

Estel quietly crept out of the bed without disturbing the sleeping prince and pulled on a clean tunic and fresh pair of leggings. He stepped into his boots and was just opening the door when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder, holding him in place.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Estel shrugged the hand away from his shoulder. "Wherever I want Legolas."

Legolas turned the human around and glared at him. "What is wrong with you Estel? Why the sudden hostility towards every elf you see?"

"I have my reasons Legolas, now let me go," Estel struggled to get free but it was no use. Just then Glorfindel strode into the room, a look of concern on his face.

"What's going on in here?"

Legolas turned sad eyes to Glorfindel. "He won't listen to reason and he won't answer any of my questions. I caught him trying to get away."

Estel stared at Glorfindel. "What are you guys doing here anyways? Don't you have something better to do than chase me all over Middle-Earth?"

"I can't believe you would say such a thing," Glorfindel walked towards the human and hugged him. "Everyone misses you terribly. They're all worried sick about you."

"Nobody misses me. I'm just a bother to everyone there. Now leave me alone and let me go," Estel pushed past the elves and started down the stairs and out the front door of the inn.

Legolas sighed and started to chase after the young reckless human. "Estel, please, would you just listen to us? If you were such a bother would we be here to take you back home to your family?"

Estel continued his walk to the stables. When he got there, he was unhappy to see that his horse wasn't there. "Where is my horse?"

Glorfindel walked up behind Legolas and stared at Estel. "I sent her back home. I knew you would try to get out of here as quick as you could, so I told her to go ahead and start on home and that we would catch up later."

"I can't believe you did that! Fine, I'll just walk," Estel walked back to his room at the inn and gathered his things together. He swung his pack over his shoulder and walked back outside, ignoring the voices of his friends.

Legolas had about enough of this and jumped the human, pinning him to the ground. He held the humans arms above his head and glared into his grey-blue eyes. "Now you listen to me Estel, and you had better listen real close. I don't know what has got you so hot and bothered. I don't know what harm has befallen you. I do know that I am your friend, like it or not, and I am terribly worried about you. So I'm going to give you two options," Legolas let go of Estel and helped him to stand up.

Estel stared quizzically at the prince. "And the options are?"

"First, you can come home with Glorfindel and I and talk to your father about what's going on, or, I'll have Glorfindel whistle for your horse and you can ride off wherever you want and we won't follow," Legolas swallowed his fear as he said the second option.

Glorfindel watched Estel carefully. "Be careful Estel. This decision may decide if you ever see your family again or not."

Torn between wanting his family and wanting to leave the cruelness behind, Estel collapsed to the ground and wept. It was in that moment that he began to realize what he was doing and that he couldn't forsake his family because of a few people who taunted him constantly. He felt a pair of warm arms engulf him and he gladly sunk into them.

"Shh, Estel, it's alright. Will you go home with us?" Glorfindel pulled away to look into Estel's sad eyes. "Please?"

"I will go home," Estel hugged Glorfindel again.

Legolas breathed a sigh of relief. "Come, our horses are ready for the journey home. If we leave now, we can get back to Rivendell in a week."

Glorfindel and Estel nodded their heads in understanding. Estel followed them to the horses, just outside of the inn. He thanked the innkeeper for his hospitality and promised to visit soon.

Glorfindel and Legolas mounted their horses and looked down at Estel. Legolas held down a hand to his friend. "You can ride with me until we catch up to your horse. Here, let me help you up."

Estel smiled and nodded his head, clasping Legolas' forearm while swinging his leg over the horse. "Thank you Legolas."

Legolas looked at Glorfindel who winked. "You're my friend Estel. How could I do anything less than help you?"

"I just want to get home. Sleeping in my own bed sounds really nice right about now."

The three friends laughed and talked as they rode on towards Rivendell. They reached Rivendell within a week and were greeted by a near hysteric Elrohir, who was taken over with worry at the state of his young foster brother.

"Estel, what were you thinking?" Elrohir hugged him close, despite the fact that he was covered in dirt and grime from the journey.

Estel hugged him back then pulled away. "That's the thing. I wasn't thinking at all. I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble."

Elrohir smiled at his brother and started to lead him inside, Glorfindel and Legolas following closely behind. "Go clean yourself up and then meet me outside father's study. I think you need to have a serious talk with him."

"I know, I just don't look forward to it," Estel stopped in front of his bedroom and looked up at his brother, sad eyes focusing on the dark features.

"You have nothing to fear Estel. Ada loves you very much and he's worried sick about you. I'll go tell him that you're home while you're getting cleaned up," Elrohir turned to walk away.

Estel stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "No, I want to talk to him alone. Just let me handle it 'Ro."

Elrohir smiled at the nickname that Estel had called him by since he was a mere child. "Alright, but don't be too long, alright?"

"Alright," Estel smiled at Elrohir and watched him walk away with Legolas and Glorfindel. It had been a long couple of weeks and a hot bath was just what he needed to soothe his aching body, but he doubted that anything could soothe his aching heart.

He had been working day in and day out for the past two weeks. There was just so much paper work to get done and the stress and worry over Estel hadn't been any help at all either. Elrond threw down his quill in annoyance and slammed his journal shut. It was finally getting to him now. Ever since Estel had left Rivendell, things had gotten worse. Elrond ran a hand through his long dark hair and sighed heavily. What was he going to do about that boy? Estel was a stubborn human and it didn't help that he was reckless also.

"Ada?"

The voice pulled Elrond from his musings. He looked at the door, not believing who was standing there. "Estel? Is that you?"

Estel stayed at the door, unsure about what to do. "Yes ada, it's me."

Elrond stood up from his desk, eyes wide. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine, ada. I just really need to talk to you," Estel watched as Elrond held out his arms for his youngest son. Estel walked over to him and collapsed into his foster father's warm embrace. "I am so sorry ada. I acted foolishly. It'll never happen again, I promise."

"It's okay Estel. I'm just glad to have you safe here at home," Elrond pulled away and sat Estel down in a chair. "Would you like to tell me what on Middle-Earth made you do what you did?"

Estel looked down at his hands that were playing with a loose string on his tunic. "I got angry about something. I was talking to Legolas and something he said to me made me snap. So I left. I had some kind of reasoning for leaving, though I don't really know if you'd call it reasoning. More like my stubbornness and recklessness taking over my knowledge of what's right and wrong."

Elrond nodded his head in understanding. "What is bothering you so much that you feel you had to leave your home and the ones who love you the most?"

"Everything, ada. Nothing was working for me. The friends that I once thought I had have turned out to be people that don't really even like me at all. They make fun of me to no end. They torment me about my ears and the fact that I am mortal," He stopped then and looked up into the warm eyes of his lord and father.

"I understand that they've hurt you, but we had this discussion earlier," Elrond watched his son stand up, his temper starting to flare.

Estel began to pace back and forth in anger. "It drives me crazy ada! I hate it so much! Why can't they just accept me for who I am? I've lived here all my life and still they can't find it in their hearts to try to learn who I am and what I am about? That's ridiculous! That's why I left. I thought that if I could get away from them, then they would be happy and I would be back with my own…"

"Kind?" Elrond finished the sentence for Estel.

"Yes, my own kind," Estel stood still and rubbed his temples. He could feel a headache coming on.

Elrond saw this and smiled at his son. "Look at me Estel. I love you. Your brothers love you. Erestor, Glorfindel, and Legolas love you. I would think that when you have that much love in your life, that nothing else would matter."

Estel nodded his head in agreement. "I know what you mean ada. I am sorry for acting so rashly."

"It is understandable Estel, but you must learn to deal with certain things that will be thrown your way from time to time. Do you understand?" Elrond saw his son nod his head in the affirmative and nodded back. "Very well. Now, I have a lot of work to finish. Go find Elladan and tell him you're home. He's missed you terribly these past couple of weeks."

Estel managed a small smile and silently walked out of his father's study feeling refreshed and for the first time in a while he felt accepted and wanted all at the same time.


End file.
